Konoha High Sophmore Here
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Reuploaded... It was deleted... Sakura is the new kid and school. Being new isn't easy, There new friends, bitches who want to kill you for a boy and that boy who happens to be an annoying asshole... And the annoy asshole himself...I suck at summaries
1. The Beginning

Sorry, I dont know how this got deleted but...anyways...

Hey guys! Narutofan here, just to let you know that im crewating a Konoha High Series! Yup. It came to me in a dream so im puting the baby in action. I want to see lots of revies from you guys on the first chap though so i'll know if I should start writing/typing the rest of the chapters. Anyway I present to you! "

Sorry, had to reupload... this got deleted somehow... cI guess I'll change the rating to M for language if that's whats caused it...

Disclamier: I dont own Naruto. In Japanese, Watashi wa naruto o shoyū shite inai

"Sakura time for your first day at your new school don't want to be late!" Her mom screamed up the stairs. "Here I come mom." "She replied with an annoyed tone.

She really didnt want to go to school but she knew it would just start an agurment if she refused. She got out of her bed and dragged to the batroom to change her outfit. 15 minutes later she was out and down the stairs at the table eat breakfast.

"Sakura hurry and eat your breakfast dear so we can get going."  
"Why mom were in no rush, well at least im not." She mumbled  
"Sakura don't be like that."  
"Mom, you made me move from my old school, old friends, old neighbors and for what?" She yelled.  
"Your father was offered to make ten times better pay than he did at his old job and with that kinda offer he couldnt refuse."  
"Whatever, anyway school starts in 30 minutes."  
"Oh well lets get going honey." Her mom said pulling her out of her chair. Sakura dropping her sasuge-biscuit in the process.  
When she arrived at her school and went to the office and helped her get her schdule than she left the office. "Ok." Sakura thoght. "I gotta to homeroom first which is on the third floor." She said checking her schdule which looked like this:  
Time Meets Term Class Teacher Room

7:30am-8:30am HR: YR Homeroom 10-3 Kakashi 309  
10:00am-11:30am D3 S1 English 2 Kurenai 307  
11:35am-12:45pm D4 S1 Algerbra2 Asuma 245  
12:45pm-1:30pm D5 S1 World Geo Kabuto 119  
1:30pm-300pm D6 S1 Chemistry Orochimaru 209  
3:00pm-4:00pm D7 S1 Gym Gai 100  
8:30am-9:30am MW1 S1 ComputerApp. Shami 125  
9:30am-10:00am MW2 S1 Arts 1 Sasori 308  
8:30am-9:30am TT1 S1 Music Anko 254  
9:30am-10:00am TT2 S1 LifeTime Wellness Jariya 319  
10:05am-10:30am LUNCH CAFE

*S1 means Semester 1  
*D means Daily Class  
*MW means Monday Wensday Classes  
*TT means Tuseday Thursday Classes  
On friday you take all classes (30mins Each)  
Your Principal, Tsunade

"You have tell the music ends to gt to class if your not in class by then, you will be suspened for one day." Sakura ran quickly to get to class which was on the third floor and she was on the first. She bumped into someone.

"Im sorry." The girl said helping Sakura up. She had blonde hair and blue eys with a purple top and blue bottom.  
"Im Ino, nice to met you, I can tell your new here. Where is your first class and your name?" The girl asked througn the loud song of "Girl Friend."  
"Im Sakura Haruno and my homeroom is with Kakashi-sensei in room 309" She said her.  
"Hey thats same class as me! She exclamied. "By the way im Ino Yamanaka. Lets get going be fore the music ends." She said pulling Sakura along with her.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Sakura... help me out here Sakura." Ino whispered.  
"Im Sakura Haruno." She said bowing.  
"Well Sakura," Kakashi said as the music ended and students plied in the room, "Take a seat right in between Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said pointing to a boy harrsing a boy who was laid back not paying attietion. Sakura walked overto the two boys and sat between them. Naruto, the boy with blond hair and blue eyes just like Ino and who sported and orange shirt and black jeans, stopped what he was doing and stared at her then he sarted babbling all of a sudden, "Im Naruto Uzumaki hi nice to meet you, I hope we can be come good friends, what your name? He said in one breath.  
"Hey Naruto nice to meet you to, Yes im sure well be great friends oh and im Sakura Haruno."  
"Well Sakura I'd like you to met all my friends, this is Teme." He said pointing to the boy beside her.  
"His name is teme?" Sakura asked confused.  
"No, his name is Sasuke Uchiha but thats my little nick-name for him."  
"Aa." Sakura stated.  
"Oh!" Naruto said hopping out of his seat and pulling Sakura up and running to the other side of the room.  
"This is Hinata Hyuuga." He said pointing to a girl who had a slight blush on her face and was fiddling with her thumbs.  
"Thats Ino Yamanaka."  
"We've met." Sakura and Ino said in unison.  
"Oh well my other friends are in other classes. Hey Saku show me your schdule so we can compare." He said pulling out his schdule.  
"Yea I want to compare mine to Sakura." Ino repiled.  
"HEY ME FIRST!" Naruto screamed pulling out his schdule which looked like this:  
Time Meets Term Class Teacher Room  
7:30am-8:30am HR: YR HomeRoom 10-3 Kakashi 309  
10:00am-11:30am D3: S1 Biology 2 Kazuki 311  
11:35am-12:45pm D4: S1 English 2 Kurenai 307  
12:45pm-1:30pm D5: S1 WorldGeo Kabuto 119  
1:30pm-300pm D6: S1 Algerbra2 Asuma 245  
3:00pm-4:00pm D7: S1 Gym Gai 100  
8:30am-9:30am MW1: S1 LifetimeWellness Jariya 319  
9:30am-10:00am MW2: S1 Arts 1 Saisori 308  
8:30am-9:30am TT1: S1 Music Kai 254  
9:30am-10:00am TT2: S1 Keyboarding Jen 124  
10:05am-10:30am LN YR LUNCH CAFE

"Awww. We only have four classes togther." Naruto said pouting. "My turn." Ino said pushing Naruto out the way. This is what her schdule looked like this:

Time Meets Term Class Teacher Room  
7:30am-8:30am HR: YR HomeRoom 10-3 Kakashi 309  
10:00am-11:30am D3 S1 English2 Kunrenai 307  
11:35am-12:45pm D4 S1 Algerbra2 Asuma 245  
12:45pm-1:30pm D5 S1 WorldGeo. Kabuto 119  
1:30pm-3:00pm D6 S1 Chemstry1 Orochimaru 209  
3:00pm-4:00pm D7 S1 Gym Gai 100  
8:30am-9:30am MW1 S1 ComputerApp. Gekko 125  
9:30am-10:00am MW2 S1 Arts1 Saisori 308  
8:30am-9:30am TT1 S1 Music Kai 254  
9:30am-10:00am TT2 S1 Lifetimewellness Jariaya 319  
10:05am-10:30am LN YR LUNCH CAFE

"Hey how did you get the EXACT same schdule as Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.  
"So, you have the exact same schdule as Sasuke, Naruto."  
"Yea,so?"  
"Everybody love Sasuke, NAruto."  
"Correction Ino, every GIRL like Sasuke."  
"Not me." Sakura shrugged.  
"Not yet." Ino corrected.  
"Che." Sakura mused.  
"You sound just like Teme Sakura." Naruto pointed out.  
"Hinata whats your schudule?"Sakura asked ignoring Naruto.  
" I-I-I-Its the same as N-N-N-Naruto and Sasuke." She satated shyly.  
"Awsome that means I have four classes with you too." She said as Kakashi walked over to them.

"Naruto you have a new schdule." He said.  
"Awwww man wat classes of mine did they change?" He asked take the schdule out of Kakashi's hand. "Hey they took me out of Chemistry!"

"I thought you hate Chemistry Naruto?" Ino asked.  
"Yea but the teacher is always messing around with Teme and now im going to miss it!" He cried.  
"Che,Dobe." Sasuke said causing Naruto to jump.  
"GAMMIT TEME DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He srecched.  
"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.  
"Class time for next class." Kakashi said as the bell rung and he opened his door.

"Sayonara Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said bowing.  
"Come on Sakura were going to be late!" Ino said through the sound of "HollerBackgirl"

When they arrived in class, the teacher said, "Take out your papers I asked you to get signed by your parents for your instruments so i can order them."

"Um , Sakura is new here and dosent have a form yet. You should give her one." Naruto suggest.  
"Alright." He said passing her a form while i take up others."  
"What instrument are you going to play?" Ino and Naruto asked summtaniously.  
"I don't know mabey I'll play the viola." She shrugged.  
"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked confused.  
"Its kinda like a violin only smaller."  
"Oh."Was his only reply.  
"Your a idiot Naruto." Ino stated walking back to her seat as Sakura filled out her form.  
"You got to get the rest signed by your parent Sakura." Naruto said looking over her shoulder.  
"Hey Teacher why do we have these if were not in the band?" Sakura asked.  
"Well Sakura, you kids will play at the school events such as cermonies we have for certain things.  
"Aa." She stated.

"Sasuke you should talk to Sakura-chan she seems really sweet and cool. She could be a nice additon to our group." He whispered excited.  
"Hn." Was his only answere.  
"Come on Sasuke!"  
"No."  
"Your just a bitch Sasuke and afarid that Sakura-chanb is one of the only girls who wont like you and be all fan girlish over you."  
"Just shut up dobe!"

"Class take your seats before the bell rings." He said as the bell rung. "Huh just get the hell out my class!"

"Come on Sakura and Hinata before class starts so we can head to the candy store down stairs before class starts." Ino pestered.  
"O-O-Ok Ino." Hinata studdered following them.  
"We have a candy store in our school?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes we do Sakura-chan." Naruto said coming out of nowhere.  
"Where the hell did you come from Naruto?" Sakura asked surpised.  
"Well im on my way to keyboarding class."  
"Which is on the first floor." Ino finished his sentence."And you only have 30 seconds "Deuces" is over. Ino said pushing him out the classroom.

"Class sit down!" Jairaya screamed as the class took their seats.  
"You have to take care of these babies." He said."I will assign you a partner. Since there are 10 boys and 10 girls, I will call out your partner." He said picking up he studing the list.  
"Ino!" You and Shikamaru Nara will be paired. Hinata you and Kiba, Sakura you will be paried with Shino." He said stopping.

"Ino whats up with you? Sakura asked to a giggling Ino.  
"Im paired with Shikamaru." She smiled.  
"Oh so you like Shikamaru don't you?" Sakura mocked.  
"NO, Shut up!"  
"Yes you do. Anyway who is Shino?"  
"Oh thats Shino." Ino said pointing to a boy with dark glasses and a white long shirt and black jeans.  
"Oh dam he looks creepy." She said glancing at him.

Jariaya passed out the babies to the boys of the group. "Dam time moves fast." Sakura blinked.  
Thats good." A girl with brown hair said walking up beside Sakura, Ino and Hinata.  
"Oh Sakura this is TenTen. She is also one of my friends."  
"What about me?" A girl with blond hair that had for pompoms sporting a red a white outfit popped up and said.  
"You to Temari." She said reconizing the girl.  
"Um Sakura this is Temari." Hinata said.  
"Im Sakura nice to meet you." She said bowing at the both of them.  
"Oh Sakura they also take English with us and the boys of the group." Ino spoke.  
"Who are all the boys in the group?" Sakura asked as they walked in the classroom.  
"Oh besides Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,Shinoand Kiba its Sai,Neji,Lee,Choji,Gaara and Kankouro."  
"Wow thats a lot of people." sakura wowed.  
"Yea." Ino simply stated.

"Class time for lunch." There teacher Kurenai said.

Sakura come sit with us!" Naruto called to the girls, mainly Sakura.  
"Hi Naruto,Sasuke and others." Sakura said seating herself at the table.  
"Hn." Was Sasuke reply as Naruto pulled Sakura into a giant bear hug.  
"Is that really the only word you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked reciving giggles from others.  
"No."  
"Oh I see so your more of a one word man?"  
"Che."  
"Teme is jusy mad because Sakura is making fun of him." Naruto laughed pointing at Sasuke.  
"Shut ip dobe!" Sasuke said through his teeth.  
"Anyway!" Shino busted out.  
"Here Sakura, taking care of anything besides bugs is not my thing." He said handing her the mini baby carage with thr project baby in it.  
"Oh." Sakura said taking it and placing it beside her.

"Anyway back to Sasuke." She said smiling along with Naruto.  
"Sasuke what the hell is up with your hair?" She asked.  
"I should be asking the same thing "Pinky"." He smriked.  
"Don't call me pinky, chicken ass."  
"Dont mess with my Sasuke-kun bitch!"Sakura heard a scream from a distance.  
"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me who i can mess with?" Sakura asked glaring at them.  
"Well im Karin."  
"Im Ami."  
"Im Emina."  
"And we think we are Sasuke's biggest fan club members/owners." The said in unison.  
"Wow and im supposed to be scared of you why?" She asked taked off.  
"Well because if you mess with Sasuke-kun you get fucked up and youll never see it coming." Karin said.  
"Whatever." Sakura said ignoring them.  
"Just get away from our table you slutty little girls." Ino and Sakura said togther.  
"Bitches! You will pay for messing with our Sasuke-kun bitches!" Emina said to Sakura.  
"Yes whatever you say." Sakura repiled finishing her lunch and dumping her tray.

*************************  
In Gym

"Who do these bitches think they are?" Sakura said breaking her pencil in half.  
"Don't let them get to you Sakura there just mad because they know Sakura will never like the." TenTen stated.  
"I can't wait to see those motherfuckers again!"

"All right my youthful students! Lets get excrising! But first lets welcome a new student SAKURA HARUNO!" Gai exclaimed.  
"Oh Sakura im burning with the flaming passion of youth to get to know you better!" A boy with a green jumpsuit on yelled reciving a creepy look from Sakura and a glare from Naruto.  
"Shut up bushy brow and do your dam execrises."

"My youthful students behave and run 30 laps around the gym." Gai stated.

**********After 30 laps*************  
"You all may do you own youthful thing now." He said as a random kid who was at the end made his last lap.

"Sakura, come over here." Naruto yelled,waved at her to come join him and his friends.  
"This is the class wo all have toghter besides English." Naruto said to Sakura refering to his friends.  
"So what do you guys want to do huh?" Naruto asked.  
"Oh dam there is bitch group." TenTen said poiting to Karin and her lackeys.  
"Bitch we dont like what you said bitch!"  
"Oh shut up sltty hoes you know every word of it was true." Sakura mused.  
"Yea you stupid bitch, you know Teme will will never love any of you hoes!" Naruto screamed.  
"Sasuke-kun there being mean to me!" Karin pouted clinging to his arm.

"Get. Off." He glared.  
"But Sasuke-koon!"  
"Karin as you can see Sasuke has no normal intrest in you so you should just go." Naruto said smriking,  
"Yea what Naruto said." Ino agreed.  
"Fuck you bitch!" Karin yelled.  
"Oh hell no its on now let me at her." Ino said trying to break out of Shikmaru's grip.

"Ino clam down." Shikamaru mumbeled holding her.  
"Come on Shika let me go!"  
"Uh! Your so troublesome." He said letting her go and she ran towards Karin who just stood there trying to think of how to counter her. Ino hoped in front of her.  
"You know what? Your not even worth it." She said turning around and leaving. Her friends following her.  
"Im tired, Im going home see you guys later ok?" Sakura said yawning.  
"Ok, later Sakura-Chan" Naruto said to her.

Ok, so I haven't been happy with my romance stories.. I mean they suck rocks. So hopefully my One Piece story, the last chapter of The Sleepover Mishappening and My DBGT stories are better... Also The Change in My Life.. I think that will be my main story after The Sleepover Mishappening and My two one-shots coming up... Well tata guess cause here in Florida, its 1 am and I got to go to my niece'scallbacks tommorow, sorry Im just reuploading. No updates or changes from my computer copy have been made yet..


	2. Slumber Party

So I think it's a drag my story got deleted but what the helll... So you guys, can you go through for me and tell me what changes I should make if any and I will get to them as soon as possible. But right now, I have writers block and I'm stuck on on my Dragon Ball Gt story, my One Piece story and all my Naruto storys that need updating... Im in Orlando Florida for Vaca and somethings here give me some ideas to finish up.. Anyway ttyl guys! 3

Disclamir: I dont own Naruto but you already now that dont you becasue if I did own Naruto I wouldn't be own this website post my ideas...I would really by making them a realitiy... Yea... Naruto high school along with the Original Naruto... Which are both owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama... Anyway on with the story.  
_

Chapter2: Slumber Party!

When Sakura arrived home she went straight up to her new room. She throw her book bag down and was going to take a shower when her mom called up,

"Sakura, honey how was your day?" Terrific, I made lots of friends and found out that my school has a candy store."She answered purposly leaving Karin out of the picture.  
"What about your classes?"  
"There ok all of my friends each take some classes with me."  
"Well as long as you enjoy it." She said saying nothing else.

Sakura sighed and than prooceeded to take her shower. She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom.  
She turned her water on almost hot but with some cold water. And let the water do its work.

She came out the restroom with a blue and red stripped tank top with blue jeans. She grabbed her shoes, her phone and her Ipod then went outside for a walk. She turned her Ipod on and just walked. She didnt notice the person right infront of her until they bumped into each other.

"Owww what the hell watch the fuck where your going you fool! Oh hey Sasuke." She said reaching her hand down to the fallen Uchiha.  
"Hn. Are you on your monthly period or something damn!" He repiled grabbing her hand pulling himself up but making her fall in the process.  
"Ha." He laughed momnetarily.  
"Really? YOU would know what its like wouldnt you seeing as you have your own!" She yelled as she picked herself off the ground and reached into her pocket to answered her phone which vibrated constantly.  
"Why you little-"  
"Shh!" She said cutting him off answering the phone.  
"Hello? OH hi Naruto."  
"Yea sure i'll come to your party."  
"Yea i've seen him." She said with an additude.  
"Sure, i'll tell him to come. Bye."

"Was the dobe looking for me?"  
"Yea, he said he wanted you to come to his party, well actually its at Hinata's house but he said he's the host."  
"Aa."  
"Yea. So come on." She mused pulling him along with her.  
"You don even know where here house is do you?"  
"Um.. no." She mumbled trying to hide her blushed face.  
"Hn." He smirked "Then maybe I should be the one dragging you," He said grabbing her hand.

***** Hinata's House**********

"Teme! Sakura-chan! glad you could make it!" Naruto screamed pulling the inside. "Come on guys were gonna play games like well I made this one up its called Feel n Chill." Naruto paused.

"Well dobe tell us what it means." Sasuke pestured.  
"Everyone in a circle!" Naruto shouted gaining eveyones attetion. "Its time for a game. Its called feel n chill and how you play is simple, everyone sits in a circle and a bottle is placed in the middle. When the first person spins the bottle, whoever it lands on has to be felt until by the person who spun the bottle until they feel there not in five minutes, the person who spun it loses, if it is, the person who it landed on loses. Get it?" Naruto said looking dangerously evil and wicked at his classmates.

"Huh?" They all asked causing Naruto to frown.  
"Say for instance, I spun the bottle and it landed on...Sakura. I would feel on Sakura until she made a reaction stating that she was unconfortable with what I was doing then she would be out of the game. But if one minute goes by and she isn't uncofortable with it then I 'm out the game. It keeps going like that until one person is left and that person is declared the person who is comfortable with almost anything and wins this gaint bag of snacks!"

"Oh." They all said excitedly wanting the prize to be theres.

"Good now lets play." Naruto screamed handing Hinata the bottle. "You go first Hina-chan."  
"Um ok." She spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.  
"Ummm..." She blushed as she walked toward Naruto.  
He looked at her curiously. "What are you going to do Hina-chan?" Naruto smirked kinda like Sasuke only eviler.

"Um Naruto don't make it worst for her." Sakura pested looking at a flustered Hinata.  
"Its ok Sakura-chan I can handle this." Hinata smirked evilly and rasied her hand looking around at everyone in the room then back at Naruto. "HAYAHH!" She screamed punching him in the chest with a karate chop. "Uncomfortable yet Naruto-kun?" She laughed looking around to see the other reaction.  
Naruto choked and looked at her in amaze. "HELL YEA! What the fuck Hinata?" Naruto screamed jumping up and looking around at his laughing classmates. "Its not funny she just caught me off guard is all." Naruto pouted while his classmates giggled.  
"Your turn to spin the bottle Sasuke." Hinata declared throwing the bottle straight at him.  
"Hn." Said the human ice cube spining the bottle.  
"Hey Hinata its cold in here can you turn on the heater?" Sakura asked.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "Whats your problem idiot?" Ino asked.  
"We cant turn the heater on."  
" And why not?" Hinata asked.  
"Because we will melt Sasuke you know he's a human ice cube." he giggled.  
"Im gonna fuck you up dobe!" Sasuke yelled. Every stared at him.  
"No homo!"  
"Yea sure what every Teme!"

Sasuke ignored him to look at his bottle which had stopped spinning. It landed on Naruto.  
He smirked evily thinking pay back preparing to knock Naruto's lights outs.  
"WHAT THE HELL! Why does the bottle keep landing on me? Its not fair!" Naruto whinned.  
"Shut up dobe and take this!" He said striking him in the same spot that Hinata did with his foot.  
"OWWWWW! What did I do to desvere this torment? Im a good person aren't I Sakura?" Naruto cried.  
"Yea sure Naruto." She sarcastically commented.

Sasuke handed the bottle to Rock Lee and he spun it. They all leaned in despreat to see who would Rock Lee have to feel on and would they let him. Seeing bottle land on Shino came as a surpise to the lot.

Lee jurked his head up glared straight at Shino and decleared a "re spin" which the all agreed should happen. I mean who wants to see a Lee feel on another dude?

Lee spun the bottle again successfully landing on Sakura which kinda of threw Naruto and Sasuke off though Sasuke didnt show it.

Lee jumped for joy. "Oh my dear Sakura-chan i will try not to make you feel so unconfortable!" He screamed youthfully.

"Lee you better not go all creepy on Sakura we don't need her mutating in to a youthful spawn like you understand!" Naruto sternly said.

Everyone stared at Naruto and questioned his sick attempt of a joke.

"Whatever." Lee glared walking over to Sakura.  
"If you enjoy life Lee, I wouldn't touch me." She said with fumes of evil spuring out of her body.  
Lee scaredly walked away.

"Alright, "Naruto said wiping his eyes handing Sakura the bottle. "I guess it's Sakura's turn."  
"Whats wrong Naruto, tired?" Ino asked.  
"No I fucking Just got karate choped by Hinata in the chest and kicked by Teme you think I wouldn't be trying to come to? That shit hurt like hell!"

"Your pain mean nothing to us Naruto so just let Sakura spin the bottle and man up." Ino told him.  
"Whatever stupid bitch ass hoe." He mumbled.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. She smirk evily and mumured something thats sounded like "Sudden Torture." Which scoot away a distance from Sakura who walked toward Sasuke "Pay back is gonna be a bitch for you Sasuke." She said walk slowly towards him just like scream would in a movie.

"What did I do you huh?"  
"You dont remeber? You pulled me down on my face Uchiha.

Sorry it had to end here guys.. ill try to update soon.


	3. A Normal School Day

Sorry, I know you were probally expecting something else...

Chapter 3: A Normal School Day

"So you said I had a period!" Sasuke screamed back at her.  
"What Teme you have a period? I knew you were gay!" Naruto laughed.

"I wonder where he bleeds from." Ino poundered outloud which caused every to laugh.  
Sakura glared around which caused them all to back away in fear except for Naruto who was dumbfounded about the fact that Sasuke had a period.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and cracked her hands which resounded throughout the slient room causing some to flinch.

She smirked slightly at her and said, "Im bout to do something not many females have done to a male, spread'em."

"Wait what?" He asked frightined as he grabbed hold of his pants.  
"You heard me. Spread. Them." She said get closer to him puting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Your crazy."  
"Am I?"  
"..Yes!"  
"Does that make you uncofortable?"  
"Kinda hell yea!"  
"Then my turn here is done. Your out Sasuke." She claimed handing the bottle to Kiba."  
"Damn it!"  
"HAHAHA THE TEME FEELS UNCOMFORTABLE! " Naruto screamed.  
"Shut up you dobe."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LETS DO IT AKAMARU!" Kiba shoutd spinning the bottle.  
It landed on Ino.  
"Eww Kiba that disgusting isn't Akamaru a dog?" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto just how did you get in the 10th grade?"

"If you know whats good for you Kiba, you won't touch me." She said glaring him hard in the eye cracking her knckles in the process.  
"Oh my Kami, now I feel uncofortable." Kiba whispered.  
"Good, that means you out." Ino said. "How?" Kiba shouted.  
"Don't yell at me."  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? ANSWER MY QUESTION WOMEN!"  
"Fine." Ino accpected. "You lose becasue you couldn't make me feel uncortable. That is what Naruto said isn't?"  
"Oh, well I feel sheepish."  
"Just give someone the dam'n bottle Kiba!"  
"The dam'n bottle or the dam bottle?"  
"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU AND SHOVE A STICK SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT THE DOCTORS WILL HAVE TO DO SURGERY AND THEY STILL WOULDNT BE ABLE TO GET IT OUT!"  
"Glup, im SO scared of YOU Ino." Kiba stated turning the bottle over to Shino.  
Shino spun the bottle which landed on Hinata.  
"You don't wanna go there Shino." Hinata mustered.  
"Are you sure cause im pretty stable and nothing you say or do can make me feel uncofortable."

He punches Hinata but soon regrets its when she jumps up and makes a dive at Shino. "Im gonna expose you for who you really are!" Hinata said aimming for his glasses.  
"No not my presious glasses!" he screeched.

Naruto looked up at them. "Hey guys it getting late we got school tommorow and im tired so late split like a bananna and go home."  
"Shhw! Saved by the Naruto!" Shino screamed.  
"Ehh ok Naruto." everyone said leaving.  
(A/N: Btw Im gonna talk about the next day which will be friday in the next chapter.)

*The Next Day*  
Sakura get up scratching her head. She check her phone for any text messages that might have been sent to her while she was sleep. Ino texted 40 times and Hinata and TenTen once.  
"Get a life Ino." Sakura moaned rubbing her eyes and walking in the restroom.  
She came out fully dressed and walked downstairs to eat before she left to go to school.  
"Come on honey hurry up lets go." Her mom said rushing her. "I have to get to the store and then to work."  
"Why don't you just go to the store after you leave work?" "Because your dad is making a specail dinner for some reason tonight. He says he has good news and since we only have one car. Im going before work." She said while walking towards the door.

"Ok, Coming, I can come to the store with you right?" "Sure you can, if we leave now." She grabbed Sakura and dragged her out the door.

*At the Store*

"Alright go and get what you want and meet me in the meat department." She left quickly.  
Sakura left to go and search around the store for something she could take to school as a snack.  
She ventured into the sweets department think she could get something for her and her friends to share.  
She finally found a box full of muffins which came in different flavors including Wild Blueberry, Chocolate Chip, Bannana Nut, Strawberry, Apple filling and Rasin.  
"Hey mom can I get these muffins?" "Sure honey put them in my basket." She said rushing though the store grab the needed items.  
When they apporched the check out line Sakura's mothers total equaled up to $62.53.  
She paid the cashier and handed Sakura the basket full of items. "Here hun, hurry up and take these to the car while I buy me lottery ticket."  
"Sure thing mom." She said pushing the basket towards the car situating the things so her mom could get them out faster when she got home and Sakura could just grab her muffins and go to school.

Her mother came out the store smiling like the cat off of Alice and Wonderland which gave Sakura the creeps.  
She got in the car and started it up, her smile staying the same. "Whatcha smiling for mom?" Sakura asked a little concerned "$33,000 dollars is whats up." "YOU WON Im so happy!"  
"Sakura, im taking you to school first so you won't be late ok?"  
"Sure mom." Sakura said excitedly still thinking about how her mother won.

When Sakura got out of the car she spotted Ino, TenTen and Hinata.  
She ran towards them excitedly with the muffins in her hands.

"Why the muffins Sakura? And do you know how many times I texted you yesterday?"  
"Yea. Like 40 times Ino what the hell?"

"You didn't answer the first 39 times so I thought 40 might be the charm."  
"What the hell? That only works with the third time being the charm Ino."  
"Mama plays by different rules."

"Did she just call herself mama?" TenTen asked.  
"Y-Y-Y-Yea I think s-s-she did." Hinata answered.

_  
Im sorry that this isnt that long nor intresting but it's late and when I found out this was deleted... i was confused... So this is just my computer drafts... Tell me if I should Fix...


	4. Authors Note Please Read

So, as I know. You guys want updates. I thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I know I'm not the best of authors, but I do try. So, I'm going to make a promise, My birthday is on the 17 of September. I promise you that I will have my One Piece one shot, my Sleepover Mishappening last chapter and my The Change in My Life second chapter up by then. I will try to also update a story, ( the ones left of course.) Of your choice. This Authors note has been added as a new chapter to all my stories so I will get everyones reviews... Tell me. Out of the remaining three, which do you want updated by the 17? My Jarudo story?  
My DBGT story?  
My Konoha High story?

It's up too you.

SO now, I'm off to draw my images of my fav anime and couple.. One Piece.. Luffy and Nami.. (I draw good but it takes too long.. ) Well see you guys in the next chapters! Again~ Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best! 


	5. Please Read

Hey Guys guess what? I GOT TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER N CONCERT! Also, I am running for Teenager of The Year! Wish me good luck! Oh and also.. the next chapter of all these stories will be update as soon as possible! School isn't going well for me so I barely have time to type or brainstrom ideas to type.. Also the computer in my room is broken... Again... So I have to share with my brother.. Who some of you on here may know as bloodkunai.. Btw, If you don't, while your waiting on my stories to be updated, go and check out his.. In my defense, he is a MUCH better author than I am.. SO just incase I don't get back to you guys before January, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Kawanza, Hanuuka(Sorry if it's spelt wrong) and what ever else is celebrated before January. I just want to say to last things. First off. I am loving Fairy Tail now.. So it is very hard to make the choice if it or One Piece is my favorite anime at the time... What you should know is that I am working on a Fairy Tail story but I am not so up to date with the anime or manga so it might be a New Years story so I can get caught up.. Second thing is, Thank you all for being so very patient with me and inspiring me to not give up on this little... hobby or whatever it may be called.. Thank you all so much for your support and time!

So that's it I have to go and if you did take the tim out of your busy life to read this Authors Note, do me a favor and type in the box below and leave a review of your thoughts! 


End file.
